


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by LunaBear



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBear/pseuds/LunaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think before you say. Just from a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

It is September 30th, 2013.

You awake from your slumber, dazed and confused.

You are told you have been in a coma for thirty days. Thirty days have passed. You were awoken when September ended. But by who? And who was the mysterious figure in the alley that knocked you out, you wonder? Was it a figment of your own imagination? Led there by the grace of nature to fill your need to act out a Green Day song? Was it a lonely stranger who then brought you to this hospital you've never seen before?

And now the weather.


End file.
